Candles
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: Drabble I did in role-play. Punk did something wrong, but will John allow him to be close again?


Candles

John and Phil have been dating for a while. John had brought up that Punk was not a loveable jerk, nore a goofball, but they both agreed that he was lazy. Heck, half the time Phil can be found sitting on his sofa playing a video game or watching TV. After what Phil said to John about the loveable jerk and goofball, he knew he was going to be put into the dog house. Well it wasn't quite like that.

Before they left for the air port, John looked at Phil. "I just don't want to be near you right now," he spoke softly so he wouldn't get the news people tailing him, but they probably would anyway. "Please understand."

Just when Phil was going to say something, he saw John walking to see if he could get his seat changed. _"What did I do?"_ That thought kept running through his mind as he started walking to the gate, his head hung so no one would see the frown that sat on his face. If only he could just apologize to John, but he understood John not wanting to be near him.

Once Phil was on the plane, he found his seat and sat down. He began to wonder where John was going to sit and who was going to sit next to him. The other wrestlers began to board the plane. His partner at Survivor Series, Daniel Bryan walked on and took the seat next to him. "Hey Punk, what's going on between you and John?"

"I don't know," he spoke as he shrugged his shoulders. Phil said that only because he didn't want to talk about it. All Phil wanted to do was stay silent through the whole trip. As he was sitting there, all he could think about was how John responded to what he said. _"John, I'm sorry," _kept running through his mind.

When the plane landed in Boston, Phil tried to get off the same time John did, or hoped he would wait off the plane and walk in together. By the time Phil got off, John was already gone. His heart sank, he wanted to hold John and tell him how sorry he was.

Getting to the hotel, Phil began to wonder if he could try something. After everyone left to head to the arena, Phil stayed behind. He found John's room, etching the number in his mind, Phil ran out to Yankee Candle to see if he could buy some candles.

Walking into the store, his green eyes looked around and saw Honeydew Melona candles. He stopped and took a smell of one. "These smell good," he spoke to himself as he took a few of the wax melts along with a tray to melt them on. Paying for the items, Phil went back to the hotel to set his room up.

Now it was time to get to the arena for the event tonight. Getting to the arena, he knew that he would still feel broken seeing John there. He had to focus on his match with Bryan.

After the pay per view, Phil made it back to the hotel, going right to John's room. Everything was set up, so all he had to do was to lay down. He found a spot on the bed as he waited for John to come in. The smell began to fill the room.

John walked in the door, taking notice to the candles and Phil laying on the bed. "Punk, what are you doing here?"

"John, just listen to me please. I'm sorry I was lying to you. It hurts me when I'm not with you. You are right about me, and you are a dork and at times an air head, I love that about you. I am a loveable jerk, goofball and lazy." Phil sat up a bit on the bed, "I just want to relax with you."

Hearing what Phil said, John thought about it for a few minutes. "So did you ask people, or did you come to this yourself?"

Phil sighed a bit, "I didn't have to ask John, I see it in the way you react with the fans."

"You should take notice to how you react with the fans as well."

Seeing John go for the door, Phil got up and stopped him. "Please don't go. Let's relax in this candle lit room."

Sighing a bit, John agreed. He turned back around, shutting the door behind him. He laid his jacket down on the empty bed. "Okay."

Phil couldn't help but smile hearing what John said. Pulling him over to the bed, Phil pushed him down on it. His own body laid down on top of John. "I love you John," he whispered as he ran a hand softly down his body. Both began to relax as the scent took over the room.


End file.
